Finding My Sweetheart
by tearbear
Summary: Marlin marries Dory. they have a child. Everythings fine until Coral comes, and she gets mad at Marlin for marrying Dory. Marlin has to decide which one he loves more, Coral or Dory.Also, his new child disappered mysteriously...
1. Just a Brief thought

In the world where everything changes, in a world where everythings peaceful, in a world where waters on all sides, in a world with jolly fish, beautiful seaweed, and every beautiful piece of nature, the cozy small shelter made out of plants, was the home to Marlin and Nemo. Nemo and Marlin were fast asleep, while their friend Dory, was reading a book on her fluffy bed. Dory was staying over their relaxing home because her home was all the way on the other side of the ocean. She was leaving next week.

Time passed, as the ocean's water drifted on, every molecule passing every creature. Dory got up, and went out side for some peace. She watched the beautiful plants on Marlin and Nemo's "garden". She went out and picked up some pretty dazzling seaweed, their colors a hot pink. (A/N: Its fake!) She bristled some of the rusty green seaweed that was leaning on it and smiled. These flowers were fascinating, for they were sweet and smelled like musk. She sniffed it again and than took it into the small house and placed it on the table in an ice jar. She grinned at the sight of it. "Lovely!" she mumbled. Than she went off in the "garden" to pick up a bag of tiny fish.

She went inside and warmed them up. She placed a couple on each plate, plates with clown fish on them. She than placed a cup for each fish, each a light blue. Than she brought small chairs that fish loved to lean on.

"Ahh, that's good!" she said to herself. She had promised to Marlin that she would help them with the dishes, before she left. Nemo had learned a lot, and so did Marlin.

Just than,Marlin woke up. He rubbed his eyes. He saw Dory on her bed reading a small magazine. He smiled as he woke up and his eyes widened to see the pretty table set with tasty food.

"Dory?" he said.

Dory looked up and he saw a flush of pink go across her cheeks. "Hello, do you like the table?"

"Yea. It looks pretty!"

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"No problem. Wake up Nemo."

"Okaaaay!"

"Thanks."

Marlin went outside to take a shower with soap in the garden. Just than he jumped when he heard a squeaky voice yell,

"NEEEMOOOO! WAKE UP CUUTIIEE PIIE….!"

"Grr…Dory!" he muttered.

When he was done with the soap and water shower he went inside and saw Dory talking to Nemo. Her face tilted to her right, and her wide eyes stared into Nemo's. She looked like she was listening carefully while Nemo told her something. He had tears in his eyes.

Marlin swam there. "What's wrong, son?"

"He had a dream." She said looking at Marlin. Her wide dark eyes twinkled in the glistening water.

"Oh…well, lets have breakfast!" he said, changing the subject.

"But we're talking about his _dream_." She said.

Marlin rolled his eyes. Despite the fact Dory was a wonderful friend; she was also really dumb sometimes.

"No…I think we should just forget it." He said.

"Oh. Nemo…? Is It okay if we just like….forget it?" she asked patting him.

"Uhh…" said Nemo. He glanced at Marlin who was looking at Dory and than rolled his eyes.

_She's a wonderful girl, but she's kind of…s-stupid. _He thought.

"Well…breakfast time! WOOHOOO!" she shrieked. Marlin and Nemo held their fins against their eyes at the ear breaking sound.

Everyone sat down and started to nibble on the tasty fish. When they were done, they all decided to go for a walk.

"Oooooo!" said Dory as she swam up to a rare species of flowers, called jingle-coral. (A/N: I just randomly made that up!)

"Wow! Dory, you found a cool flower!" said Nemo.

"Thanks!"

"Come on, look theres more!" said Nemo, pointing to a field full of jingle-corals.

"Wow, how come we never noticed it before?" asked Marlin, as he scratched his head.

"I don't-" started Nemo. He was cut off by a voice behind him. He turned to see-

"GILL!" he shrieked. It was his friend who helped him escape from the tank.

"Well kiddo. Whats up?"

"Uhh…Nemo…?" said Marlin. "Who is this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"This is Gill. HE helped me escape from the tank." He said.

"Oh."

"So how did you guys escape?" asked Nemo, turning to Gill, and beyond him he saw the rest of the gang.

"HEYY!" he screamed to the gang.

"NEMMOOO!" shrieked the starfish.

"Hello!" said the puffy guy. (A/N: I don't know their names! SORRY! I forgot…grrr! SO I'll just make them up…the starfish, Starry. The puffy guy Fatso The germ fish Marina, the bubble girl, Bubbles, the French dude, Bounjour and uhh…i think that's it..?Tell me their real names…)

"Well, I have ocean germs too!" said Marina.

"Huh…?" asked Nemo.

"You know? She's a germ freak!" said Bounjour, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever….now tell me your story!"

"Okay, we come into the ocean…" said Fatso.

"And than…" said Starry, in a booming voice.

"We…" said Bounjour.

"CUT IT OUT!" shrieked Nemo. "Hurry! Tell me!"

"Okay Okay!" said Bubbles.

"Well, we went into the ocean and we were like scared, cause we weren't there in a long time. And than we just swam when we came to a shark named uhh…. I forgot…what was his name?" asked Gill.

"I think…" started Bubbles.

"BRUCE!" screamed Fatso.

"Yea…BRUCE!" said Marina.

Marlin and Nemo turned around at the name of BRUCE. They listened.

"So the dude's like Fish are friends not food, the next thing we new he was after us!" said Starry.

"Hey!" said Dory.

"What?" said Nemo.

"Bruce is the shark we came across!" said Marlin.

"Really? Cool…!" said Bounjour.

"AWESOME…anyways…" said Fatso.

"Okay. So than we swam on and on for like 3 weeks straight, until we came here. Boring right?" asked Gill.

"Whatever…you're here. That's all that counts." Said Nemo. Than he turned around to see the field of…

"JINGLE CORALS!" shrieked Marina.

The gang turned around to see the field. Bubbles and Marina swam quickly there and picked up the flowers one by one, examining each one.

Dory went there too. She talked to Bubbles and maria and they talked as if they knew each other for years.

"Dory! Bubbles! Marina!" said Gill.

"WHAAAT?" answered Bubbles.

"We're going!" said Fatso.

"WHERE SO WE STAY?" asked Bubbles, sniffing the flowers she had picked.

"With us." Said Dory and shrugged.

"Yea." Said Marlin.

Everyone went inside the small house. Dory lay the warm soft, melted corla sheets on the floor. The were as soft as rubber, made out of Rubber Coral. (A/N: AGAIN! Random….)

Bubbles helped her. They layed 6 sheets and comforters made out of a secret fluffy material. While they were doing this, Marina cooked some dinner.

They ate. The gang was really hungry and they quickly gobbled it up and were asleep before Marlin and Dory even started.

When they were done, Nemo, Dory and Marlin went to sleep on their beds. Nemo had a hard time sleeping since Fatso was snoring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the kids played in the garden. Dory made some burgers, fast. Marlin lay in his bed watching her.

He didn't know how to ask her.

He just didn't.

She wasn't that smart, but she was improving. She was pretty, good at house work, and she'd be a perfect….wife.

Besides, Nemo needed her. She would be a great mother. Nemo talked to her and helped her.

He knew he had to do it, he just had to, for his heart, and for Nemo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Marlin, Gill and Fatso went to look for a small house with waving yellow strings on the top. (A/N: like Nemos house…!)

They found one, and they moved it next to Nemo's home. It was removable, but now that they stuck it onto the ocean floor, it wasn't.

Nemo and Dory and Marlin were finally alone in their house.

The gang was next door to them and it was good to know that they had neighbors.

That night befor going to sleep, Marlin asked Nemo a question.

"How do you like Dory?" he asked.

"She's great. She's leaving next week." Marlin saw grief slide threw his son's face.

"How would you like her as a…mom?" asked Marlin.

Nemo stared at him, in shock. "W-What?" he asked.

"As a mom…."

"Wonderful! Will…Will you really marry her?"

"Sure. Don't say a thing." Grinned Mariln. Nemo nodded and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Guys trust me it'll be more interesting later! Lol….just help me out…and review!**


	2. Wedding day

It was a bright morning. Marlin yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes, blinked and than turned around in his soft warm bed. He tried to sleep, but couldn't.

"Oh well." he said to himself. He checked on Nemo, and than on Dory. They were both sleeping.

"I have to think of what to say to Dory anyways." He said to himself.

"_How about…Dory you are a great friend and I really will hate it when you leave. Nemo needs a mom, so I was wondering if you could marry me…?"_

Marlin shook his head. "Too…brief." He thought.

"Dory, you are a nice friend and I love you as a friend, but I feel that we are more than just friends. I-I love you and Nemo does too. Since Coral died, Nemo needs a mom. You'd do a wonderful job. So I was wondering, could you marry her?" he thought.

"Yea. I like it." Said Marlin to himself.

"Like what?" asked Dory's voice. He turned around to see Dory blinking her wide eyelashes.

"N-Nothing." Said Marlin. He could feel himself blushing.

"Whatever!" said Dory. She opened the door and went outside. After a few seconds she came back in with fresh flowers.

"You love flowers don't you?" asked Marlin.

"Yea." Said Dory, shyly.

"I know. You _always_ put them on the table." Said Marlin.

Just than Nemo woke up. "Hey Dad! Hey Dory!"

"Hi!" said Dory. She went and hugged him tight. "How's my sweetie-cutie-honey-apple-pie?" she squeezed him tight, so tight he started turning purple.

"Uhh…Dory." Said Marlin. "He's kind of turning purple…"

"Oh!" she said letting go of him. "Sorry!" she went back to making breakfast. Nemo rolled his eyes. Than he gave his dad a signal as If to say, "So did you ask Dory?"

Marlin shook his head. "I will." He mouthed. Nemo nodded.

After breakfast, Nemo went over to the gang's house. That meant that Dory and Marlin were alone in the house. This was his only chance.

He cleared his throat. "Uhh…Dory?" he asked.

"Yea?" she asked. She sat down on the chair. Marlin did the same.

"I-I have something to say."

"No _Duh_…but go on." Said Dory. She smiled.

"Dory, you are a nice friend and I love you as a friend, but I feel that we are more than just friends. I-I love you and Nemo does too. Since Coral died, Nemo needs a mom. You'd do a wonderful job…"

Dory was playing with a pedal of a pink and yellow flower. "Wait. You said you…l-love me?" she asked softly.

"Yea…" said Marlin slowly.

"Oh." Said Dory. She blushed a deep red.

"And I was wondering if you could marry me."

"What's marry?" she asked.

Marlin rolled his eyes. "You don't know what marrying means?"

"Yea…I think…like Merry Christmas?"

"No! Not _merry _MARRY!" he said. "You don't know what MARRYING means."

"No." she said.

"When you live with someone and you like…marry them. You tell them you love them and than you have a wedding blah blah…"

"Oh! I get it! MARRYING!"

"Yea that's what I just said…"

"Never mind…go on."

"I was wondering if you could marry me."

"Marry? _Me _marry _You?_" she asked.

"Yea…if you want." Said Marlin. He was nervous.

"Sure." She said, smiling. Her beautiful wide eyes watered. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Thank _you._" Said Marlin.

"No problem." Said Dory. She smiled.

Just than the door opened and there was Nemo.

"Hi Nemo!" said Dory.

"Hey Dory. Hey Dad."

"Hi hon." Said Marlin. He was beaming.

"What happened?" asked Nemo. "You look happy."

"Your daddy loves me!" said Dory. She spun Nemo around.

"AHHHH!" said Nemo, feeling dizzy.

"Sorry! We're getting married!" she said. "Married! Married! Married!" she sang.

"Oh! Cool! Now you're my…mom!" said Nemo.

"Yup!"

"So what's the excitement?" asked a voice behind them. It was Gill.

"The question is, so when's the wedding!" said Nemo.

Marlin and Dory laughed as Dory placed her fin in Marlins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when _is _the wedding?" asked Nemo, that night before they went to sleep.

"I have no clue." Said Marlin.

"How about next week?" asked Dory. We could tell everyone by then."

"Yea. Next week." Said Marlin. "Are your parents going to come?"

"Probably. We'll have to tell the sea gull to mail it to them." said Dory.

"Yea."said Nemo. "Lets start making them!" He opened the door and left to the gang's house and returned with all of them, with a bunch of supplies.

"Whats up?" asked Bloat. As he entered the room.

"Shut up!" said Deb. "Hurry! I have to get back to FLo!"

"Ooo! A _Bubble!_" said Bubbles. She poked a bubble.

"Shut up you guys!" said Gurgle.

"Yea!" exclaimed Gill. Gill helped Gurgle hold all the supplies. They all went to Nemos bed and made cute little invitations.

"Look!" said Deb.

"Mine's adorable!" said Gurgle.

"Mine's better!" shrieked Bubbles.

"Shut up!" said Peach.

After another half an hour, the gang left, with paper all over the floor. Dory sighed and helped Nemo pick it up. After that, they all went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Marlin went to give the sea gulls the mail. In less than an hour, they would mail them.

When Marlin returned home, Dory wasn't there. There was a note.

_Dear Marlin,_

_I have gone with Bubbles, Deb, and Gurgle to the clothes shop. I'm going to pick a wedding dress! Nemo's at the gang's house. _

_Love,_

_Dory_

Marlin sighed and than went to the gang's house to see if Nemo was there. He was.

Marlin than decided to watch t.v. at his house. (A/N: Yes T.V.! Lol…)

After 15 minutes, Dory came home. She was beaming. "Marlin!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Look at my _wedding dress_!"

"Show me." said Marlin.

Dory revealed a beautiful scarf thing made out of fake flowers that were from land. They were really expensive. They were pink and red roses, in a white silky string.

Dory wrapped the flowers around her. Than she took out another cloth, a pink net cloth with red beads all over. She wrapped that on top of the string. She was packed with cloth.

Than Bubbles took out a pair of earrings. Dory put those on too.

"Ta da!" said Dory. She swirled around, the net hitting against Marlin's face.

The week flew by quickly. In no time it was the wedding day.

Marlin quickly got dressed, put perfume on, and than sat down, as he waited for Dory. Nemo was at the gang's house, and was the ring holder and Bubbles was the bridesmaid.

In less than a minute, Dory came, in her lovely clothes. She had a lot of perfume, perfume that smelt like fresh lovely roses.

She had a lot of make up (A/N: okay guys, how am I supposed to make a fish a bride? BEAR WITH ME!)

"Come on! We'll be late!" said Bubbles. She helped Dory out and there was a small carriage with lots of land flowers.

Marlin helped Dory in. The bridesmaid went to the gang's house to get ready.

As they were driving, Marlin asked Dory "Are your parents here?"

"Yes. I think." She said. She smiled.

"Okay. Good. You have how many brothers?"

"1 sister, and one brother. They're both married."

"Oh okay. They're here too?"

"Yup." Said Dory.

"Okay."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Dory.

"Just wondering." Said Marlin shyly.

Just than they reached the place. Marlin helped Dory out, video cameras following them.

Dory put out her soft fin into Marlins. They smiled at each other.

They went inside. After 3 hours, in the dim moonlight, the couple, Dory and Marlin came out, with their son, Nemo. Just than Deb shot a picture, and this was a picture no one could break, no matter how hard they tried…

(A/N: I'll put up the third and fourth chapter next week. Sorry for the buhrin chapter!)


	3. Caramella

"Ahh!" said Dory. She stirred up the food that Marlin loved. It was called spaghetti. It was from land.

"How long will it take?" whined Nemo. He was on the table, frowning.

"Oh about 4-5 hours. Not much." Said Dory. She smiled. She loved giving the kid a mini heart attack.

"_What?_" squealed Nemo.

"Yup." Nodded Dory. Than she stopped stirring and took out a knife. She started cutting the peppers.

"No way! Last time I asked you said 15 minutes!"

"I was _joking _than!" said Dory. She laughed.

"Uggh!" said Nemo.

"I'm joking Memo!" she said.

"It's _Nemo._" Sighed Nemo.

"Oh sorry!" said Dory. "Cheer up kiddo. I was joking!"

"No. I won't believe you. First you said it was 15 minutes. Than 4-5 hours. Than you said you're joking! I'm _Hungry-yy!_" Nemo wailed.

"Alright! Alright! Here have some of your favorite snack. Monster Gummies." Said Dory. She opened the bamboo cabinet and took out a bag of Monster Gummies. Than she took out a green bowl, and poured some in.

"Yipee! Monster Gummies!" yelled Nemo.

"Here you go, sweetie. Eat it. I'm almost done with the spaghetti."

But when she turned around, the bowl was almost done. "Woa Nemo! That was _fast!_"

"Thanks." He gobbled down a purple gummie.

Dory went back to cooking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next 3 weeks past by in a blur. One day, when Nemo was doing his homework, Dory and Marlin went to his bed, smiling.

"What?" asked Nemo.

"News!" said Dory.

"What?" asked Nemo again.

"We're going to have a baby!" said Dory.

"Cool!" said Nemo. "I'll be a big brother now!"

"Yup." Said Marlin, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, Dory laid a thousand eggs.

"What do you want to name them?" asked Dory, in a whisper.

"If it's a girl than Caramella."

"Caramella? Where'd that come from?" asked Dory.

"Caramaella. It means Sweet."

"Ohh." Said Dory. She stared at the eggs. "What if it's a boy?"

"Than…I don't know. I want a girl." Said Marlin, softly. He grinned at Dory as they walked to their home in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week, the eggs hatched. 999 of them died, leaving one alive.

"And it's a…please be a girl!" said Marlin

"It is." Said Dory, as a blue fish with a fin- thing on top cracked out of an egg. (A/N: I don't know what it is called. It's the thing Dory has on her head…) She had white strips like a clown fish, and she had beautiful eyes that were just like Nemo's.

"Caramella" whispered Marlin, as he went and picked up his sweet daughter. Dory and Marlin walked home.

"NEMO!" yelled Dory.

"Yea?" asked Nemo.

"You're a big brother." Said Marlin, as he glanced at Caramella"

"Woa! Really?"

"Yup. Here." Said Dory. She let Nemo glance at the baby.

"Adorable!" said Nemo. He patted the little fish gently.

"Let's go to sleep." Said Dory. She placed the little fish in her arms.

"We need a crib for her." Said Marlin. "I'll go get one. Nemo go to sleep!"

"Alright!" said Nemo. He hugged Marlin, that Dory, and than his little sister.

Marlin came back with a wooden crib that had soft coral on the mattress.

"Wonderful!" said Dory. She put Caramella in the crib.

"Ahh. She's so cute." Said Marlin.

"Shh! You'll frighten her." Said Dory. She smiled gently at her daughter, and than Marlin.

"Our daughter." Said Dory sweetly.

"That's right.Said Marlin. He put his fin on Dory's shoulder.

"I love you." Said Dory.

"Me too." Said Marlin. They hugged each other, when Marlin saw at the corner of his eyes a fish standing at his door.

"Who are you?" asked Marlin.

As he swam closer, he saw the fish was a clown fish. She looked familiar.

"I'm Coral." Said the fish, as she gave Marlin a sad look, a look that said _Did you forget me?_

Marlin just stared in disbelief.


End file.
